Dream for a Brighter Shade of Green
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku encounters a girl that's as beautiful as she is strong but can't speak any language he knows and worse no one seems to know who she is. Now he needs to help her adjust to her new home. Izuku x Pyrrha from RWBY. Pro Hero Izuku
1. Chapter 1

She was alive?

But.

How?

Pyrrha Nikos looked up at the sun as it filtered through the leaves of a tree. They were pink. Nora would probably love them. Was she somewhere in Mistral? She wasn't dead. Well she didn't feel dead, mostly because she kind of hurt. But she didn't feel like she had been shot by an arrow to the heart either. Nor turned to ash, nor thrown several stories to her death.

So how was she even alive?

The sun was out, and she didn't hear the roars of grimm, nor the screams of people, wherever she was there was no fighting. Maybe she really did get sent back to Mistral somehow. Or perhaps her friends had found a way to bring her back to life? That'd be convenient.

But if that was the case, where were her friends?

Sitting up, Pyrrha took in her surroundings.

Okay. Maybe she was dead.

She was on a singular island in a mirrored sea. The sky was clear and bright, but the sun was nowhere to be seen. A red wooden bridge stretched out into a white fog that blocked her vision. Everything felt slightly off here, her movements felt like she was swimming in water. It was neither hot, nor cold.

She looked around for her weapon or her shield. She found neither. She did come to the stark realization that she was incredibly naked.

More evidence to the she was dead theory.

But hey, the maidens were real so maybe there was still hope for her?

With nowhere else to go and no one else to talk to, she started to walk along that red wooden bridge, following its gentle hills and random turns as she passed by large red gates. She went into the fog, feeling it envelope her like a warm moist blanket. It was only mildly uncomfortable.

For a while, the only color in her world was the red of her hair that was now free about her shoulders and the red wood of the bridge and the occasional red gateway. There was a lot of red in the afterlife. Well, red and white mist. The designs really did remind her of Mistral, on each gate were strange runes, each one made of sharp straight lines that she couldn't even begin to guess the meaning of. They weren't like anything she'd seen before.

Each gate came sooner than the last, at first it was minutes between them, then she could see the next one as soon as she left the last one. Now they were a tunnel of red, with only glimpses of the fog beyond them. Then just as the darkness enveloped her she found herself standing at their end. There was no bridge. There were no gates.

Just a rock.

A hole

And a sign.

Pyrrha looked at the sign, tilting her head as the characters rearranged themselves until she could read them. "Will you accept rebirth?"

It felt strange to hear her own voice. How long had it been? How long had she even been here? She really had no sense of time.

But was the sign asking her if she wanted to be reborn? If she wanted to live again? She looked around, looking for someone besides the grey wastes and the hole before her.

"Yes?" She half asked hoping for an answer from somewhere.

The sign shifted again, forming a single word.

Jump.

Well it wasn't like she had anything to lose. "Guess I'm just getting reincarnated. Hopefully I remember myself. And my friends."

She took a step back from the hole, took a breath, and smiled to herself. "Here we go."

She jumped.

And fell.

And fell.

And fell.

Whatever she had thought was going to happen, this wasn't it. She thought the darkness would consume her and then she'd wake up as a baby or something with the darkness serving as some metaphorical passageway through the womb of her new mother.

That theory was dead the moment she fell through a cloud.

The hole had dumped her, completely naked, hundreds of feet into the sky, above a city so large she didn't even know if there were that many people in all of Remnant. It sprawled for miles in every direction dominating everything, there were no walls, no signs of grimm, no signs of her home.

Part of her was annoyed that the sign hadn't been more specific about what rebirth meant. Apparently it meant being reborn into another world! And being reborn falling naked into a giant city! This was just great!

Pyrrha took a breath and gathered her senses. She still had her aura, it felt fully charged and she could still feel her semblance even if there wasn't much in range she could use it on. Still with this she could land safely. Probably.

And hopefully some place that had clothing!

XXXX

"Stop thief!"

Izuku groaned resisting the urge to jump down there and do hero work. It wasn't that he didn't want to. But petty theft was often done by quirkless individuals or those who couldn't actually use their quirk to help them steal. Which as a pro hero he technically wasn't allowed to do anything against them if they weren't using a quirk.

That didn't really stop him, but he did at least try to keep it in mind.

Besides, he was technically supposed to be undercover, which meant no rushing in to save people for no good reason. There had been a string of disappearances in the area lately and Izuku wanted to find out why. So far his only leads had been strange noises at night, and that the locals avoided the alleyways, so much so even the few gangs had taken to hiding out elsewhere.

It was almost like there was some kind of monster hiding out in there.

It reeked of Nomu.

The sound of a trash can falling brought Izuku's attention towards one of the alleyways that weaved their way through the city streets. He peered around the corner and saw a barefoot woman wearing a large brown hoodie running down the alleyway, the hood up, hiding much of her face. Without pausing for a second she threw one hand back and a large dumpster rolled on its own to block her pursuers path.

A metal manipulating quirk? Those were quite powerful, and it looked like she had decent control over it. But why what was she stealing? He couldn't see anything on her besides her sweater but that was easily large enough to hide jewelry or something else. Maybe it was just some dumb kid.

She didn't have shoes on so she might be desperate.

"Hey!" Izuku shouted, sprinting towards her. "Stop!"

The woman shot her hand out, and the pipes running up one of the builds snapped, barring his way as she turned a different direction, she shouted something he didn't quite understand. But it almost sounded like an apology. What was going on?

There was something about this petty theft that got his interest.

Using Full Cowl, he jumped over the pipes and continued chasing after her. Did she have a hideout? Did she know where she was going? He didn't even know where she was going, this side passage wasn't on any of the maps. The passageway was too narrow for him to effectively use full cowl, so he had to increase his overall speed while dodging the bits of metal she was placing in his path.

She wasn't directly attacking him. Did she not want to get in more trouble?

"I said stop!" He finally caught up with her and grabbed onto her arm hard. She stopped running and started to fight. Using her momentum she spun into him, and grabbed onto his arm with both of her hands. He became aware that she was taller than him by at least two inches, and that she was a lot stronger than she looked.

And a lot better of a fighter. She flung him over her shoulders with ease, forcing him onto the ground and knocking the wind out of him. Normally he would have been able to take an attack like this and not even blink. But he had his breath stolen when her hood flew backwards. As bad as it sounded she simply looked too beautiful to be a thief.

Vivid green eyes that shifted from emerald to a deep forest green, complimented her fair skin, and contrasted with her deep red hair. Her hair was long enough to be tucked into the back of the hoodie without coming undone, but it was easily one of the most beautiful colors he had ever seen. Then there was the price tag still sitting on the sweater.

She had stolen the sweater?

Something wasn't adding up.

She stepped around him carefully and continued to run shouting that same word again. Was she really apologizing to him? Maybe she was a lost foreigner?

Guh. Crap. Now he really needed to catch her. It wouldn't do for her to get arrested for no reason!

Izuku scrambled upwards and charged after her again. "Stop!"

She shouted something back at him in that odd language of hers. It wasn't anywhere close to Japanese, nor was it English. And how long was this damn alleyway!

A split fork came up and Izuku found his chance when she stopped to look each way for just a moment. But that chance changed drastically when he saw the look on her face. Shock, fear, and then resolve.

"Grimm!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, entering into a battle stance, a trash can lid flew into her left arm where a metal rod flew into her right hand. She looked to him and pointed with the rod. "Grimm!"

Izuku stopped right next to her and followed her eyes. There, lurking in the alley its black skin roiling like the waves of an ocean coiled around a snake. Claws, limbs, wings, tails, the Nomu had two heads, each one covered thick white bone in the shape of a lion. The Nomu looked at them with both heads growling and then started to charge.

The girl charged back, armed with just a trash can lid and a metal pole. She was fast, she was trained, and when she slammed her make-shift shield into the creature's mouth, she shattered its teeth. Izuku could feel her strength. With someone as beautiful and talented as she was there should be no problem finding someone that knew her!

Oh right, less watching more punching the-

The girl jumped from behind the Nomu spinning in the air and brought down her blunt spear down into its back.

Izuku then realized why she had stolen the hoodie. She was naked. As much as that explained everything, it also raised a lot more questions.

The girl's spear punctured the Nomu's back, but one of the beast's tails lashed her from behind and slammed into her, a red light enveloped her and she shook off the hit like it was nothing. Not that he was one to talk but, how many quirks did this girl have?

Also he really needed to help her!

"Right!" Izuku shouted, hearing his casual clothes tear as he pulled back a punch. Cramped space meant he couldn't go all out. But, he could still beat the tar out of this thing before it dealt any real damage. Its bones cracked under his first punch, the second punch sent it reeling back.

But the girl wasn't done either, an entire dumpster slammed into the creature's back, sending that rod clean through it. She looked at him, her green eyes sparkling as she nodded at him.

Right, teamwork.

XXXX

Izuku looked over the corpse of the Nomu. It wasn't breathing. It wasn't fighting back or regenerating. What was this one made for? He'd have to find out later. Still, it was defeated. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of the beacons Mei had given him and activated it, the little black tube began to spin and shot into the sky.

"Alright, well, that's going to be taken care of." Izuku looked towards the girl who was poking at the Nomu with her metal rod and looking rather confused by the whole ordeal.

She pointed at it and said something that word "Grimm" showing up again.

"It's fine," Izuku walked over and pointed towards the sky. A drone was already showing up to look down at the alley. "See? They're going to come and take it away."

She looked at him, one of her red eyebrows raised and she shook her head flailing her arms and just looking frustrated and confused.

"Right, you have no idea what I'm saying do you?" He sighed and thought about how to communicate with her. Guess it was time to fall back onto movies where stuff like this happened. He pointed towards himself and spoke slowly. "Izuku."

She blinked and smiled, despite the grim and bit of blood on her cheek she really had a beautiful smile. "Pyrrha."

He extended her hand towards her and she stared at it for a moment. Then took it.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Now to get her something to actually wear.

**AN: Yeah... I kind of got this idea and I uhh.. I NEEEDED IT!**

**Also, don't say this should be labeled in crossovers when there are like a dozen fics where Izuku is ****spider man****/****captain**** america or any other hero. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Deku?" The store clerk asked rubbing her hands together, her face still red from chasing Pyrrha nearly an hour ago. She was a middle aged woman that probably just wanted to go home and drink tea with her friends. Having her call him Mr. just felt wrong. Was he really that well known already? "I'd like to apologize once again, had I known that she was a foreign hero and your side-kick I would have allowed her to borrow the clothing. It's rather unfortunate she got hit by a cloth destroying quirk."

Was it bad that he was lying? Yes. Was it the easiest way to explain Pyrrha's situation without getting her in more trouble than she'd already be in? Yes. As far as he could tell she was already a foreigner that wasn't here legally which was a whole bunch of problems, she really didn't need thievery on top of that. She was a hero - had to be, she fought to good not to be and he didn't think someone with a smile like hers could be a villain - so depending on her country of origin and how she ended up in Japan most of her crimes could easily be forgiven.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "She uhh, also got hit by a quirk that removed the Japanese language from her mind so she couldn't communicate either, you couldn't have known."

"Oh my how dreadful!" The store clerk waived her hand and pouted. "Still, you did remove that dreadful Nomu that had been terrorizing the area for quite some time. To think it was so close! As a thanks please accept her clothing for free."

His wallet was saved!

"That's very kind of you. I'm certain that, uh... " Crud, he needed a hero name for her right? Alright, let's see she was tall, had a magnetic quirk, fought with a shield and a spear, was really strong and could fight really could. Plus she was beautiful. Crap. Wait, what warriors used spears and shields? Oh right! "Spartan will be grateful for some new clothes, all of hers were destroyed in the attack."

"Oh my, all of them?" The woman gasped.

"Yes, it uhh, happened on our way to the agency so she didn't have a chance to drop off her clothing." How deep was he digging this hole? Now she was a hero called Spartan, working from his agency and had a language wiped from her mind! Guh he needed to call his contact in the police and set this record straight as quick as he could. Maybe they'd be able to help find out where she's from.

"Oh my what a rough first day." The woman sighed and tapped her cheek. "Still you best take good care of her Deku. She's quite the catch."

Could every woman that was his mother's age not try to set him up with every single female he looked at? Seriously, the number of times that his mother had hinted that giving Mei an actual baby might calm her down, or how well he got along with Itsuka, or how Momo would be- guh, now he was doing it for them. "Don't worry Ma'am I'll be sure to help her recover as best as I can."

"I'm sure you will." The woman said in that motherly tone of wanting grand babies two years ago. "She is a beautiful woman after all, especially her hair, that red of hers really draws the eyes. Oh and her eyes! I don't think I've seen a green so vivid."

He was well aware. So much so that when Pyrrha stepped out of the changing room fully dressed he had to remind himself not to let his jaw drop. Her long red hair was now tied into a loose ponytail that fell over her shoulder, her hair looked like it could easily go down to her waist. A brown jacket with a grey sweater hoodie was open, revealing the grey shirt she had underneath with his hero logo on it. A long red sash was tied around her waist, highlighting her beige shorts.

She looked taller. They gave her heels didn't they? Yep they gave her heels. She was already six feet tall! Why did she need heels! Still, she did look absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh my, well she does clean up lovely doesn't she?" The store clerk reminded him that he shouldn't be openly gawking at Pyrrha.

"Yeah," Izuku muttered. It wasn't just that Pyrrha was beautiful to him, it was just that she seemed so nice, caring, and heroic. It just felt like he could trust her without question. The desire to help her was quickly becoming a need. He should find out how to teach someone a language.

Pyrrha walked over to the counter a wide smile on her face as she placed down several sets of clothes and two boxes for shoes. She turned to him and opened her jacket up, sticking her chest out at him and pointed towards his design emblem, it was just a green silhouette of him doing a jump kick that was taken about the time he started getting popular with his hero name written in english. Pyrrha pointed at it then at him. "Deku?"

He was mostly distracted by how busty she actually was when not wearing a hoodie.

"Yep, that's my uhh." Right she couldn't understand him. He nodded yes and pointed at himself. He wasn't in costume at the moment maybe he'd show her that later. "Deku."

She looked so happy with that knowledge.

She turned to the register and began to look through her pockets. Her smile vanished and panic crossed her face, arms flailing as she pointed at him, the register, and her clothes while muttering a bunch of nonsense that was probably a language. She really did make that apology noise a lot.

"Oh! Poor dear must be trying to pay, let me bag it up for her, hopefully she'll get the message."

Izuku watched as Pyrrha began to freak out just the slightest bit more when the clerk began to bag the clothing, shoes, and underwear. He really didn't need to know what her underwear looked like, even if he did know what her butt looked like. It was a cute butt.

"Deku! Izuku! Deku!" Pyrrha pointed at the clothes looking at him with wide green eyes and panic on her face.

Right, how was he supposed to tell her that it was free? He walked over to the register and grabbed one of the bags before bowing. "Thank you again."

"Bwah? We should be thanking you!" The clerk muttered her face turning red.

Pyrrha gasped and jumped beside him mirroring the bow. "Thaaank ou agiain!"

He looked at her and she was already looking at him, confusion written on her face. He gave her a thumbs up and her wide beautiful smile returned in full force. Maybe having her learn the language would be easier than he thought.

They grabbed the clothing and left the building. Next he'd need some note taking supplies for her. Though he might have some of it at his house, still it might be good to get her something of her own. It wasn't like she had anything right now anyways. Okay so they'll-

A rumbling sound came from Pyrrha and he saw her holding her stomach for a moment before looking down at him with a smile and saying that apology of hers again.

Right, first, food.

XXXX

There were so many people in this city! There were easily more people here than in all of Remnant! It was so amazing! And a lot of them were living happily! There was only that one Grimm around, and even if it didn't vanish like they were supposed to and was a bit stronger than it should be her and Izuku were able to take care of it without getting hurt.

And Izuku didn't even have an Aura, or a semblance! He just punched it really hard!

This world had some amazing fighters. Already she was gathering bits about this world. People had semblances. A lot of people did, and there were Faunus too! But they weren't like normal Faunus, there was even a guy that looked like a bear! A real bear! He was wearing a suit and he was huge! But it wasn't just one feature like the Faunus had.

And both Faunus and humans interacted with no prejudice! Was she in the future?

She also gathered that Izuku was someone important with a nickname of Deku. Izuku was like a Huntsman, and Deku was his huntsman name. At least that's what she thought.

So far it seemed like there weren't that many Grimm around but she saw a lot of huntsmen walking about without weapons. They all had costumes on. Did Izuku have a costume? She wanted to see it. If she was stuck here maybe she could become a huntswoman again.

Izuku led her to a place that smelled wonderful. A back alley shop that had a familiar scent of ramen pouring out of it. Her stomach growled at its scent and Izuku looked at her smiling making her blush. "Sorry," She muttered, "It's been a while since I had ramen."

Why was she even trying to talk to him? She didn't know what he thought she was saying, but he seemed to be pretty good at getting what she was trying to say. Maybe he was empathetic like Ren was?

"Ramen?" Izuku asked looking at her with wide eyes. He pointed towards the shop and said a bunch of words followed by, "ramen" again.

She looked at the picture of ramen on the side of the building and nodded. "Ramen."

"Ramen!" He laughed and urged her into the building, his hand full with one of her bags of clothes. He had taken the bag with her underwear in it. But he didn't seem to care or notice. She was lucky to have ran into someone as patient as he was. So far he seemed like a good guy. Mostly because he bought her clothes and has been trying to understand her.

And she wasn't arrested!

That was a big plus.

They sat down at one of the tables that went around the main ramen bar, her clothing and some extra stuff Izuku had bought nestled under the table and making her legs ever so slightly cramped. But her stomach didn't really care. A girl with red hair and a snake head gave them their menus and chatted lightly with Izuku.

Pyrrha studied the menu for a moment, looking at the symbols and trying to find some kind of reason to them. If she could find out how to spell ramen, then she could start to learn their language! There had to be something in common between all the different kinds of ramen. Maybe it was these four symbols? It appeared a lot on the menu next to the pictures of ramen.

Once the waitress had left she pushed the menu in front of Izuku and pointed to the symbols. "Ramen?"

His smile told him all she needed to know. With this she was taking her first steps towards learning his language, that satisfaction almost tasted better than the actual ramen.

Almost.

**AN: I was itching to write this again. ITCHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku's home - at least she thought it was his home - was nice. The design was actually something she would have expected in Vale but with bits of Mistral mixed into it. There was an open living room that joined with a dining room, a small under kept yard, a kitchen, and an upstairs that had two bedrooms. There was also a mess just about everywhere she looked. The dining room table had what looked to be blue print paper tossed about right beside take-out containers and a few mechanical looking bits lying around. It almost felt like she had walked into Ruby repairing her weapon.

After a full day of running around, fighting, and then just walking for what felt like forever, Pyrrha was so grateful to actually be sitting down on a couch for once. And her shoes were off. Why did she wear the heels again? Izuku got her a pair of sneakers that were comfortable. Were they even called sneakers?

Izuku sat next to her, a generous amount of space between them as he messed with a keyboard, the large screen across from them showing a bunch of symbols she didn't recognize. He was muttering to himself, and so far only ramen had been a word they both shared. But it was a good sign. And there was so much stuff that was culturally the same between the two of them.

Like the pen and notebook he had given her. She had a pen and notebook back home! A home she wouldn't ever be able to see again. But even if she couldn't, she was alive now. So all she could do was try her best in this new world. And maybe after she learned the language then she could ask if there was a way to travel back.

A map appeared on the screen, a very detailed one showing a bunch of land masses that looked nothing like her home did. She couldn't even imagine where Remnant might even be able to fit on that map. Nothing felt big enough, and nothing felt small enough. There weren't even similar shapes.

So she wasn't in the future then. This was just another world.

"Uchi?" Izuku asked, spreading his arms wide and indicating towards his home in general. Oh! Uchi must mean home! That was another word! How many was she up to now? Izuku pointed towards the map. "Doko Pyrrha's home?"

Oh! If she had to guess doko must mean where! He wanted to know where she lived! He was trying to help her get back! Pyrrha shook her head and opened her notebook, spotting Izuku as he groaned and began to mumble to himself, a concerned look coming over his face.

She started to draw a map of Remnant, it wasn't perfect by any means just the general shape of her home. Once she finished Mistral she saw Izuku looking over her shoulder head tilted to the side. In the rough spot of where Mistral was she drew an x. "Mistral."

"Mistral?" Izuku repeated.

She nodded and then drew another x where Argus was, circling this one and drawing a simple stick figure for her and her mother. "Argus. Home."

Izuku grabbed the keyboard again and started typing again. The screen changed to a bunch of links that he clicked on. Video game demons showed up and then Izuku shook his head and typed something else in. This one showed a map, but not one she was familiar with. Izuku likewise looked unsatisfied with the maps.

She started to draw again, this time focusing on Vale, and leaving most of the other regions off her map. There was a good chance that even doing this wasn't relevant, but it might help something. Once she finished drawing the map she circled Vale. "Vale. Hmm. Sorry how do I say friends? Or school or. Oh! Sorry! I umm, I- you can't understand me very well can you?"

Izuku stood and moved towards the screen bringing up the map again by touching it. It was like a scroll! That was neat. He then zoomed in on the map focusing on a long thin island off the coast of a larger continent and bordering a vast ocean. He pointed towards the island and looked at her. "Japan."

"Japan." She repeated back to him. That was another word! And now she knew the name of the place she was staying at. Well kind of. How big was Japan though?

Izuku zoomed in more and went towards a bay near the middle of the biggest island, the map shifted into a higher quality one revealing a sprawling mass of grey in the middle of some green area. He circled towards the entire area, even some of the area across the bay and then said, "Tokyo."

That was the name of the city she was in? But it was huge! It looked a lot bigger when she was falling. A lot bigger. Then Izuku started to zoom in on the map again. He zoomed in. And In. And In. Until she could make out the tiled roof of Izuku's home. "Home."

"Tokyo is huge." She muttered to herself and stared at her map. Now she had no doubt that all of Remnant could fit inside of Tokyo. How were there so many people and so few grimm? Was it because of how many Huntsmen there were? Or maybe there were just less of them here. Or maybe they weren't grimm, and Izuku's word for them - Nomu - just wasn't related.

Why couldn't she have been reborn here knowing the language? Still, this was better than being reborn as a child. Reliving her awkward preteens and possibly pooping her own pants was not something she really wanted to go through. Besides, she liked who she was now. And she didn't want to risk her red hair.

Izuku sat down next to her. Right next to her, actually, and began to write in her notebook. It started with a single line with a symbol under it. Then two lines closer together and a symbol underneath it. And another, and another, each time he said their name. Numbers he was teaching her numbers! That was a good place to start right?

Once she had the numbers down she drew the symbol for one and eight and drew an arrow to herself. Hopefully Izuku would understand she was trying to show how old she was. She pointed at him and tilted her head to the side smiling at him. His eyes went wide for a moment and a bit of red graced his cheeks.

Well, he wasn't as dense as Jaune was.

Pyrrha bit her lip, and watched as Izuku wrote the number for two and zero.

Did her friends make it out okay? Did they all die because she couldn't save them? Knowing that they were still okay would make her feel a lot better. But knowing that they weren't and not being able to go help them might make things worse.

Izuku nudged her shoulder slightly, it was good that his face was so easy to read other wise she might never know what he was thinking. He was concerned. He was already worried enough about her. She shouldn't concern him any further.

She placed her pen to the paper and taped it smiling up at him.

He showed her a few symbols, basic ones and how to say them, she marked down the noises for reference for later.

"Py" he made a symbol that almost looked like one of the then another. "Ra."

"Pyrrha!" She tapped on the symbols with her own pen and circled them. She could spell her name now! Somehow the symbols that made up her name looked beautiful to her. Maybe because it was her name, or because there was an elegance to Izuku's language that just made her want to smile.

She started to copy down the symbols, memorizing them as best she could. She was a long way off from reading but hopefully she'd be able to actually talk with Izuku soon.

XXXX

It was strange watching Pyrrha's face shift from lighting up like a child looking at Christmas lights for the first time to seeing her look so glum. What was she thinking about? Her past? Her friends? Her family? It was frustrating to think that her home wasn't anywhere. He couldn't think of any place that looked like her map on the globe.

Nor did any of the cities match up. Mistral was French as far as he could tell, but there was no city or even a place that matched up with Pyrrha's map. And Argus was uh, some old video game world? And Greek. Same with Pyrrha's name, but nothing about Pyrrha's map screamed Greece, none of the islands in the area even looked similar. Still he at least hit the name on the head with her Spartan name.

She must have been a student as well, she took better notes than Momo did, so meticulous, neat, and useful. At least he thought so, he couldn't understand half of what she wrote, but she did.

Pyrrha stood suddenly and walked out his front door, he followed her but she shut the door on his face. Then rang his doorbell.

Confused, he opened it. "Hello?"

Pyrrha waved at him smiling ear to ear, her green eyes all but dancing with amusement. "Hallo, me name are Pyrrha."

Oh! That was close! That's what she was doing. Man, she was smart.

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Hello, my name is Pyrrha."

Her face twisted for a moment and she coughed, both hands folded in front of her for a moment. A quick breath and she tried again. "Hallo, my name is Pyrrha."

"Good enough." Izuku muttered and gestured for her to come back inside. Really her accent was actually a bit on the cute side. But that could just be because Pyrrha herself was rather cute with how much energy she was putting into this. Or Pyrrha was just cute. Really it could be just any one of those factors.

He needed to calm down, he was supposed to be helping Pyrrha, not trying to flirt with her. Not that he knew how to flirt, let alone how to flirt with someone that didn't speak his language.

They sat back down on the couch and worked their way through a few more words, trying to piece together sentences along the way, it really felt like by the end of the week she might be able to hold a conversation.

"Alright, for this one its-" He stopped when he felt something hit his shoulder. It wasn't Pyrrha's hand, rather it was her head. She had fallen asleep on him. Physically on him. Her head was on his shoulder! Holy crap what did he do? What did he do? What on earth did it even mean? Did she trust him that much?

No, that wasn't it, she was just that tired. She did have a long day, and who knew when the last time she slept was. But maybe he should take a few minutes to let her get settled in - and not so that he could relish in the feeling - before he put her to bed. It was a lot cuter than when Mei did the same thing.

Mostly because Mei snored and her passing out like this meant that she hadn't slept in a while. Pyrrha seemed to be the responsible type that would actually sleep on time.

After a minute Izuku carefully moved her head down onto the couch while he stood, making certain that her head was on one of the pillows. Her green eyes fluttered open for just a minute. "Good night Pyrrha."

"Good night." She mumbled back to him, eyes closing.

He turned the lights off and tossed a blanket over her and headed up to his room. For tonight the couch would have to do, even if Pyrrha's leg did stick over the edge ever so slightly. They'd figure out a better spot for her to sleep tomorrow.

Izuku checked his phone before he went to bed and saw a dozen missed calls from Goro, his contact in the police. That wasn't good. Redialing the number, Izuku swallowed. It wasn't that Goro was scary, okay, he was, mostly because he was a year older than Izuku and was already one of the top officers in japan. Apparently having a quirk that made it so he didn't need to sleep allowed him to climb ranks faster than most.

"Hello, Goro? Sorry for not-"

"Who the fuck is Spartan?"

Shit!

"Look, Goro it's not what it seems. She's uhh."

"She's not registered in the Japanese database, Deku, you're a good hero, but don't go skipping out on the rules. We need her to register." Goro growled from the other side of the phone, the sound of his keyboard clacking away.

"Oh is that all?"

"No that's not all."

Crap.

"Deku, explain yourself, now."

Izuku sighed and explained the situation as best he could. "But, please Goro, please don't get her in any trouble, she's a good person, she's just lost, and I'm helping her to learn the language."

"If it was anybody else I would have told them to go fuck themselves. But for you, go fuck yourself Deku." Goro's typing grew louder. "Asking me to stick my neck out while you harbor an illegal alien that doesn't even have a place of origin? That's just asking for trouble. You're lucky I'm not going to arrest you and her. If she causes any trouble it's on you."

The phone went silent.

"Well, that went better than expected." Izuku laughed and fell face first into his bed.

**AN: HELP I MADE PYRRHA TO CUTE AND NOW I'M ADDICTED TO HER! Also enjoy the back to back chapter, just really needed to write more of this. **


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku groaned, looking at his mostly dead phone first thing in the morning was probably not the best idea. It really seemed like he was passing out fully dressed more and more often, and this time he wasn't even wearing his hero suit. Maybe Mei's chaotic sleep schedule was starting to rub off on him and he was going to just start falling asleep on the nearest surface he could find. It worked for her.

There were a few messages, one from Itsuka asking when he was going to go to the dojo again soon, a dozen missed calls from Goro and a single message that said to call him when he woke up, a message from Mei that- the screen went black. "Ahh. It died."

He half yawned and pushed himself off the bed, pawing around his nightstand for his phone cord before plugging it in and waiting for it to come back online. He shouldn't keep Goro waiting. Once his phone realized it wasn't going to die he dialed Goro and prepared himself to be yelled at.

"Deku. You're a prick."

"Good morning Goro. Why were you blowing up my phone?" Izuku fought back against the urge to yawn but it was a losing fight. He wanted to go right back to bed.

"Pyrrha."

That woke him up. Yesterday came running back into him with the force of a flood. Finding that strange redheaded woman, fighting that Nomu, finding out Pyrrha's name, and that she can't speak Japanese, the shop, the walk home, them eating ramen, and then coming home and learning about her while trying to help her learn Japanese. A smile pulled on his lips for just a moment.

"What about her?" He asked, his throat going dry for a moment as he considered all the things that Goro could possibly be calling about. Did someone find her? Was she an escapee from a mental asylum? Were they going to arrest her? Did she sneak out in the middle of the night and start fighting someone? Every possible reason filled him with dread.

"Deku-" Goro groaned, shifting the phone slightly and typing on his keyboard again. "Calm the fuck down you anxious man-squirrel."

"Right. Sorry." Izuku coughed and straightened his back. "You were saying?"

"I'm still waiting to hear back from a few countries, but I think those can be safely ignored. But most agencies aren't reporting any missing Pyrrhas, there's a few with that name in the Medditeranean area, but they're all accounted for. Also did a search for known vigilantes, good news, it doesn't look like your new girlfriend is on any wanted posters. Too many missing person reports though." Goro droned on and on, his voice just barely grating enough to keep Izuku awake. "So, what are you going to be doing with her? You said she can fight right?"

"Uhh, I think the first part is to have her learn the language, I don't quite think she's able to-"

Goro interrupted him with a sigh. "Look, Deku, I'd feel much better if this chick was with you at all times. Considering how you're taking responsibility for her. There's an old law, one when the Hero Association was still trying to get its feet on the ground, a license can be given to someone over the age of 18 if they pass a test and at least three heroes vouch for them. I don't know if the board will buy it but I've already prepared a case for it. There's another one for citizenship but that might be harder. Stop by the office in an hour and I'll give you some of the paperwork."

"Oh, uhh should I bring Pyrrha?" Izuku asked, standing to make his way over to his closet. He could go a day without showering, right? The grease in his hair proved that it was a strong no. Guess he was putting on his costume and jumping with style. "I'd like to give her a bit of time to relax after yesterday."

"Not needed today, I'm still trying to gather a lot of the people needed to make this happen. If you can trust her in your home then call it good. Remember. An hour."

The line went silent again.

Izuku sighed and plugged his phone back in before it died. Again. Pyrrha would probably be fine on her own. She might even know how to make instant ramen, and it'd only be for a little while. Then he had patrols so it might be longer than that. He should find someone else to watch her for a bit.

After a shower Izuku put on his hero costume and wandered downstairs.

And he was quickly reminded that there was a redheaded Greek goddess in his residence. He caught Pyrrha wearing some workout attire they apparently got. Her long red hair was tied into a tight ponytail that bounced with her every motion, a loose grey tank-top was over her sports bra, and a pair of tight black leggings. She was effortlessly doing pull ups on a bar he installed on the way to the restroom.

Every time she raised up she brought her legs straight up and then back down. Every single motion was steady and perfect, her exposed shoulder and arm muscles flexing and relaxing showing off just how fit she was. No wonder she could run like she could, jump like she could and fight like she could. Honestly watching her work out was making his own muscles start to feel the burn.

"Pyrrha," He said just loud enough to get her attention.

Her green eyes lit up when she looked at him and a smile spread across her sweat filled face. She jumped down and bounced on her feet looking absolutely delighted. "Izuku! Eh er umm. Deku?"

"Yeah, Deku." He laughed hoping that if he did so it might seem like he wasn't just checking her out. A faint smell wafted into his nose when he closed his eyes, and it wasn't the pungent scent of workout sweat. It was bitter, greasier, and-

"Here!" Pyrrha waved him over to the kitchen and pointed towards the origin of the scent. Breakfast. A cup of coffee, cold enough that there was no steam rising from it sat next to a plate of eggs and some toast. Pyrrha pointed at it excitedly and then at the sink and the fridge then up at his room and mimicked him talking on the cell phone, all while laughing and trying to talk to him. She pointed up towards the upstairs shower and acted like she was showering and then pointed towards the clock and the pull up bar.

Did he take in a stray housewife?

Izuku walked over to the food and smelled it. When was the last time he even had someone cook for him? It smelled wonderful. He pointed at it and then himself. "Me?"

Pyrrha nodded happily and pointed towards a clean plate sitting on the drying rack and then patted her stomach. "For Izuku!"

"Thanks!" He said taking a sip of the coffee, it was still warmish and mixed well with the egg he took a bite of. "It's good."

"Yay." Pyrrha did a short cheer and smiled all the brighter. She then moved over to his mess of a kitchen table - well there was less of a mess now - and pointed towards Mei's design station she brought over and never really used. She grabbed her pen and pointed at it. Then she made a throwing motion. "Milo, and uhh," She made a circle in the air around her arm where a shield would be. "Akouo."

Were those the names of her weapons? A uhh, spear and a shield? Did she want to draw her weapons? Goro might not like the idea of arming Pyrrha before she proved herself, but he saw what she could do with a trash can lid and a metal rod. Besides it was just a drawing there was no harm in it. "Yeah," he nodded smiling at her. "Go ahead."

How on earth were her smiles so cute? And her breakfast so good? It felt like he all but inhaled that meal then looked at the time. He had less than half an hour before he was supposed to meet Goro, which meant that Goro expected him in half that time. Crap.

"Uhh, Pyrrha?" She looked up from her drawing, it was a lot more technical than he would have thought, even with notes about what it could do. It was collapsible? Wait, not important. "Izuku needs to go, and uhh, Pyrrha Stay." He pointed towards the clock and drew a circle around it twice. "Izuku will be back soon."

"Pyrrha stay." She nodded and pointed towards the clock. "Izuku go. Back in two." she mirrored his hour indicator and smiled.

She was picking up on this stuff quick. Man, he couldn't wait to actually talk with her. If she was as funny as she was cute he was in major danger. Well, he was already in danger. He nodded again and headed out the door. "Bye, thank you!"

"Thank you." she waved him goodbye smiling softly.

He'd have to fix that when he could.

XXXX

If she understood Izuku right, he would be back in two hours. That meant until then she had a bunch of free time where she wasn't running around hiding trying not to get caught being naked. For the first hour things were fine, she did more dishes - it was the least she could do for him considering his hospitality - cleaned a bit more, straightened a bookshelf and did a bit more working out.

Then she ran out of things to actually do. Going outside was a bad idea because she might get lost, or end up getting in the middle of something when she couldn't even speak to people. She could turn Izuku's T.V. on and off and she could even make it play shows, but she couldn't even begin to understand what they were saying, or why they were doing weird sports like trying to squeeze through an odd hole in a moving wall. It looked funny.

So with all the nothing to do, Pyrrha continued to sketch her weapons. They wouldn't be exactly the same as the gear her father had gotten her, nor had she even seen many people wielding weapons. But just like the red sash her mother had given her, she'd still like to have something similar around, even if it was just for show.

"Well, it's still the best way to pass the time." She glanced at the T.V. the people were failing basic stunts while laughter played in the background. Maybe she just found one of those weird channels and that the rest were normal? Still, she was oddly entertained. And maybe she'd even learn a bit more of Izuku's language while he was away.

She hummed looking over Milo's design with Akouo's right next to it, she was using the numbers that Izuku had shown her and hoping that they were right. Math should be a universal constant right? "Now for my emblem."

She glanced down at the bunny eared mask that was Izuku's logo. "After seeing his costume I can see why."

Why did he have two large rabbit ears on his hood? It didn't make sense. Still the green was a nice color. If she were to stay here how would her own costume look. And what would her name be? What was it that Izuku called her once? Spartan? That might be a good place to start. "But what did Deku mean?"

Izuku's door opened up and she felt a rush of excitement rush over her, thinking that he was back early and that they could hang out more. Instead a pink haired girl wearing a set of goggles wandered into the living room, she was wearing an oil stained tank-top with a thick jacket wrapped around her waist and large cargo pants. She looked to be about Nora's height and build.

"Hello! My name is Pyrrha," she said loudly, hoping that this woman was supposed to be here and not just someone that wandered into houses.

The pink haired girl looked up her goggles fidgeted for a moment, her mouth open before she grunted and waved before continuing on her way to the kitchen. Pyrrha wasn't certain if that grunt was even a word or if it was just a grunt. Still the girl seemed out of it.

Pyrrha could only watch as the girl marched over to the fridge grabbed a to-go box and began to scarf it down without a second thought, she wasn't even chewing, just shoving balls of the stuff into her mouth over and over again her cheeks expanding like a squirrel gorging itself on nuts for the winter.

With a mighty swallow the girl tossed the container behind her missing the trash can and making a mess. Ahh. So that explained the mess. She reached in and grabbed another container before finally looking over at Pyrrha. The girl pushed back her goggles to reveal two golden eyes with crosshairs in them. She spoke fast. Really fast. More like she was excited.

Each step the pink haired girl took she swallowed another bite of food, somehow remaining just as incoherent as when she first started, but that might just be because of Pyrrha's limited understanding of the language.

"I can't understand you." Pyrrha said taking a step back and letting the much shorter girl look at the designs she did for Milo and Akouo.

Those golden eyes lit up and the girl smiled pointing at the designs and laughing like Nora did at the chance to break someone's knees. She pointed at the designs and stuck a finger in Pyrrha's chest then back again, a giddiness spreading over her like a frenzy.

Was she asking if Pyrrha drew this? "Uhh, yes, I did. It's Milo and Akouo."

"Milo?" The pink haired girl tilted her head tapping on the spear. "Akouo?"

"Yes?" She responded with the word Izuku had taught her nodding.

The girl let out a scream her head flying back. She grabbed the designs ripping them off the workstation without tearing them and rolled it up tightly before grabbing onto Pyrrha's hand. For someone so small she sure did have a strong grip. The girl headed towards the door cackling madly.

Was she being kidnapped by a pink haired version of Nora?

**AN: MEI! This should go well :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Pyrrha changed her mind, Mei - at least that's what she thought the pink haired girl called herself - wasn't a pink haired version of Nora. Rather the girl was a fusion of both Nora and Ruby perfectly blended into one hyperactive inventor with just a sprinkling of Professor Oobleck. Though perhaps Mei wasn't actually human, did her eyes have anything to do with her semblance? Was there an entire race of short pink-haired inventors with yellow eyes? Or was Mei just like Nora in that there was no one else quite like her in the entire world?

That was another thing that she needed to add to her list of things to ask Izuku.

Another thing she wanted to ask him was something that took her awhile to notice. There wasn't any dust. In Izuku's home that made sense, but she didn't see any dust shops, and now in a place where dust should be aplenty in Mei's workshop there wasn't any to be found. Yet still Mei was doing so many marvelous things without it.

Not that Pyrrha understood things like dust science, robotics or metallurgy - she could maintain her weapon well enough - but even then she had to admit that watching Mei work was something else. From what started an hour ago as a drawing on a piece of paper had passed through stage after stage of development, already Pyrrha could see Milo, the 3D hologram Mei was endlessly tweaking giving her old weapon new life.

And it was really cool watching it transform between modes.

She was starting to find out why Ruby had so much love for weapons.

Mei slapped the hologram, still talking to herself or Pyrrha, but it really wasn't easy to tell. Pyrrha wasn't even sure Mei knew that she couldn't understand a word coming out of her mouth. Still she was very good at showing her intentions. In a flurry of movements Mei looked at the second blueprint, one for Akouo, her golden eyes sparkling as excitement began to build in the girl. And there was no way for her small body to contain all the energy so she took off!

Mei darted through the large garage, sliding past a confused robot that offered her a cup of water. Mei stopped, considered the water then chugged the glass and slammed it back down onto the robot's plate before continuing onward. The closet that Mei opened spewed its contents outward - the largest pile of things Pyrrha had seen in quite some time - yet despite the chaos Mei just looked around at the waist deep pile of junk, grabbed two items and shrugged. Some robot that looked like it was custom designed for the job sweeped the contents back into the closet.

"Mei?" Pyrrha asked watching as the girl fiddled with something that looked like a black wedge about a foot long, the other device was a flat metal bar with wrist straps hanging off of it. "What are you doing?"

Mei looked up for a second, rambling in her own language for just a second and held up the wedge and asked something.

Pyrrha held up her hands and backed up a step, not quite sure how to respond. "I don't understand you."

Mei blinked. Her mouth went wide for just a moment before she snapped it shut.. She grabbed the wedge and pressed a button. It unfolded in an instant into a shield just slightly larger than Akouo had been, its sleek black surface was seamless despite its ability to fold. Mei held it out to her and nudged twice to get Pyrrha to take it.

"That's amazing!" Pyrrha grabbed the shield with both hands. "Oh, it's a bit heavier than I'm used to but it being compact like this will be very useful!" She flipped it around and grabbed onto the handle on the inside of it. Nice. That fit really well into her hand. "Thank you Mei I-"

"Left." Mei grabbed Pyrrha's shield arm and shook it up and down. "Left." She then grabbed Pyrrha's other arm. "Right. Right."

Oh!

Pyrrha held up her left arm and nodded. "Left." Then her right arm. "Right."

Mei seemed pleased. The short girl then took the shield back shrinking it down to its wedge like state and flipping it around with ease. She then attached the brace to it with a tink and started to attach it to Pyrrha's upper arm. A constant string of new words came pouring out of Mei's mouth and she wasn't sure which ones would even be useful. Once the shield and bracer were firmly attached, Mei thrust her hand out to the side.

She did the action again moving her wrist up and down.

Oh! Instructions!

"Like this?" Pyrrha asked thrusting her arm out and moving her wrist a bit. The shield snapped open, the handle grip falling into her hand with blazing speed and giving her a firm grasp on her shield. "Wow! This is amazing Mei! Thank you!"

Mei looked proud, her head was held higher and she stuck her chest out a bit before making a new hand motion, this one had her palm down and it was more like she was releasing something.

Could she throw the shield off of this? That would be very useful.

Making sure she had her semblance firmly attached to her new shield, Pyrrha mirrored Mei's movement. The shield went flying straight.

Straight at Izuku.

XXXX

"Woah!" Izuku ducked trying to avoid the UFO that had greeted him when he walked into Mei's workshop. He looked up and saw the disk was floating there slowly spinning before it moved back.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted before she caught whatever gadget Mei was forcing onto her. It felt good to see her again.

He might have had a minor freak out when he showed up and found that Pyrrha was missing. Fortunately, he also managed to notice Mei's goggles on the table and the pile of take-out she had eaten before kidnapping Pyrrha.

It was partially his fault for not telling his largely absent roommate about Pyrrha.

"What was that?" Mei shouted jumping up and down to look Pyrrha in the eyes, her legs kicking each time like that would somehow give her more height. "You didn't tell me that you had a quirk that could do that! Is it just retrieval of a thrown object? Metal control? Time rewind? What it do?"

"It's magnetism." Izuku explained walking over to the two girls. "Mei, you do know that she can't understand our language, right? And why didn't you tell me you took her? I was worried."

"Huh? What? Oh I figured that out when I saw her writing. Still makes a lot of sense though! I'll be able to have her spear finished by uhh tomorrow. Maybe the next day. Depends on sleep. Oh, I'm so excited to make this." Mei, having hijacked the conversation to her own desires began to move towards her design station. "Oh! I even taught her a few words! Right, Left, Mei, Help, and Babies! You can thank me by restocking the fridge tonight. I'm out of food."

Pyrrha perked up and held up her new shield. "Pyrrha help test babies!"

If it was anyone else in the world those words would fill him with dread. Especially with Pyrrha's innocent smile attached. But because it was actually said by Pyrrha it was actually rather adorable. At least she was safe, and he could trust Mei not to do anything that would harm Pyrrha. Intentionally.

The shield on Pyrrha's arm snapped shut into a wedge and earned a gasp from her. She opened the shield and then closed it a few times. Well at least she was kind of armed, though she might be rather good at hand to hand combat if he remembered her throw in the alleyway correctly.

"So, who is she anyways? Did you buy a mail order bride or something like that?" Mei asked from her work station. He was actually surprised that she knew what those were. If he waited she would progress the conversation to something less awkward. "Oh! And what color does she want this stuff? What goes with green? Red? Do I make everything red? Probably better than brown."

"Uhh, why not have her decide?" Izuku walked over to the design station and smiled as Pyrrha joined them, still entertained by the shield on her arm. It was a lot better than a trash can lid. "I know you can preview colors on here."

"Oh! Good idea!" Mei tapped on a few of the keys and brought up a neat looking spear that changed forms whenever Mei slapped it. A dull grey color filled in the hollow framework and then a grid of colors appeared in front of Pyrrha. "Oh! Should also get the shield! And she has bits of armor here! Hey, her name is Greek right? Should I make her stuff look Greek? What's her hero name? She is a hero right?"

"She will be, and uhh, I guess for a start it will be fine, she can change it once she learns to speak Japanese." And how did Mei know that Pyrrha was greek?

"Oh!" Pyrrha touched one of the colors, a rich red that almost matched her hair covered the inner workings of the spear, she hummed before tapping on a golden yellow. "Milo." The smile on her face was softer than before as she looked at the spear, a tear coming to her eye for a moment. She moved to the shield and bathed it in the same gold as the spear. She was a natural at using a touch interface as she started to use a bit of black to draw a simple design around the holographic copy of her shield. "Akouo."

"Hey Mei," Izuku looked over to his friend and nudged her. "I think that these are pretty important to Pyrrha, so can you-"

"Make them the most amazing things ever while still maintaining the core of her design wishes?" Mei smiled and started tapping on the keyboard again, her grin turned manic for a few brief moments before she let out an insane laugh. "Don't worry! I'll make sure she's never held a better shield or spear! Especially now that I know about her quirk! Oooh I already have so many ideas I can make for her. This is exciting!"

Mei was drooling.

Izuku sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess we'll leave it to you then right?"

"Yep!"

After leaving the shield with Mei Izuku walked out with Pyrrha and scratched the back of his head. Now what? Go back home and help Pyrrha learn Japanese or go get food? Or take her on patrol? Oh maybe he-

"Izuku." Pyrrha tugged on his hand to gain his attention. "Home? Err Umm. More words?"

"Sure." That sounded like a great idea.

He could worry about getting some other people to recommend Pyrrha later. Shame Mei wasn't actually a hero, but then again, she probably would approve anyone.

**AN: *Twitch* Need more. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry!"

Somehow, he wasn't tired of hearing her say that. Even if she did say it every single time she threw him to the matted floor of Itsuka's gym. This was the fifth time that he had been laid out by Pyrrha in their sparring matches, five times to his one. He really needed to amend his thought about Pyrrha's fighting skills, she wasn't just a good fighter, she was a better fighter than him. A much better fighter than him.

Pyrrha's head appeared in his vision, her smile made him feel instantly better about losing to her again. Her red ponytail fell from her shoulder nearly hitting his chest as she offered a hand to him. "Izuku is uhh a good fighter? Did I say right?"

Izuku smiled and took Pyrrha's hand, it had only been a few days but all things considered she was picking up on their language well enough. She could ask questions now, use a cellphone well enough to call him and was well on her way to being an independent person. Even if that might still take a few more weeks before she could be considered fluent. Still introducing her to more people so she could ask more questions and talk to them was a great idea.

He just wished Itsuka and to a lesser extent Momo would stop laughing at him every time Pyrrha threw him. He had close to a hundred pounds on her but she still just flipped him around like it was nothing, it wasn't just the throws though, even her strikes hit hard in face with the kind of experience that he couldn't even guess about.

"Yeah, you did." He laughed still holding her hand even as he stood with her. Even after realizing that he was still holding her hand it took him a bit longer to realize that he shouldn't be doing that. Especially not with prying eyes nearby. It was just they had been using hand touching for signals and guidance so much these past few days. "You're a great fighter, Pyrrha."

Her smile widened and she leaned forward slightly so that the two inches she had on him vanished her head tilted to the side. "Better than Izuku?"

"Yes yes, better than Izuku." he laughed rolling her eyes. And then looked at their audience, between Itsuka, Momo, and Pyrrha, there was a lot of incredibly beautiful women in the room, but they were his friends. His really beautiful kick ass part time model friends, but still his friends. "Why don't you try against Itsuka?"

"Itsuka?" Pyrrha turned to look at Momo and Itsuka who were standing just off of the mats, dressed in their workout attire that consisted of tank tops and leggings. "Is she umm, tall or short again?"

"She's the orange haired one and-"

"Momo's up next!" Itsuka shouted from the sideline giving Momo a good shove onto the mat and making her way to the foam weapon rack that rested on the wall. "You said Pyrrha uses a spear right?"

"Yeah, well kinda," he really couldn't call Milo anything other than a work of art considering how seamlessly it shifted between a spear, short sword, staff, and rifle. Mei really out did herself with the weapon, even changing the live rounds to something closer to a tazer. "She can use that though."

"What?" Momo half stumbled onto the mats and looked at Pyrrha for a moment. "She's going to kick my ass."

"I'll kiss it later, let me talk with Izuku for a minute." Itsuka tossed two foam staffs to Momo who caught them with great reluctance. Itsuka then turned to him, one hand on her hips as she wiggled her eyebrows at him, her long orange ponytail bouncing with every single step.

Momo moved to the center of the mats where Pyrrha was and handed the talle girl one. Man it was weird seeing Momo shorter than a girl, even though he was only an inch taller than Momo now, but he still remembered her being so much taller than him. "Hello Pyrrha, I'm Momo."

"Hello Momo! My name is Pyrrha." Pyrrha's smile was wide and she spun the foam staff around with ease. "Ready?"

"So," Itsuka planted both her feet on the ground, her elbow within striking distance of his sides. Ever since he actually got to know her, Itsuka had been a good friend to him. A good friend that he had a giant crush on up until the day that she asked him to help her get together with Momo, which was pretty much how they got to where they are today. "How long have you been heads over heels in love with Pyrrha?"

This was not where he thought this conversation was going. "Uhh, what do you mean? I've only known her for a few days and I-"

"Dude," Itsuka elbowed him in the side and pointed towards Pyrrha. "You're so in love with her, you can't even see it."

"I haven't even known her a week!" Why was everyone trying to get him together with Pyrrha? God, he could only imagine what his mother was going to say if she met Pyrrha. Even Mei who had forgotten Pyrrha's name two seconds after Pyrha left her line of site was calling Pyrrha 'Izuku's tall redheaded girlfriend.' "Don't get me wrong, Pyrrha is a wonderful person, beautiful too, and I do like spending time with her but I'm just trying to help her out."

"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted a moment after Momo got slammed onto the mat hard.

"Helping her out by trying to spend as much time with her as possible? You don't even know how you look at her do you?" Even out of highschool, Itsuka couldn't help but be everyone's big sister. Mostly his nowadays.

"What do you mean?"

She swatted him in the chest laughing. "You don't, dude, when she enters the room your entire face lights up like a sign that says 'I'm helplessly in love with you' and that she smiles at you the exact same way. It's so adorable."

"What makes you so sure?" Izuku asked feeling his face heating up at the idea of having a romantic relationship with Pyrrha, sure she was beautiful, kind, always smiled at him, and he just liked being around her. And he guessed that he did smile a lot more when she was around, but that didn't mean that he was in love with her. Did it? Besides! He barely knew her!

"Because it's the same way that I look at Momo." Itsuka smiled pushing a tuft of her hair back behind her ear and looked towards Momo going on the offensive against Pyrrha. The offensive lasted for all of two strikes before Pyrrha's counter attack ended with Momo getting flipped on her back again. "Now you best hurry before I decide I want to try and climb that mountain."

"Sorry!" Pyrrha called again.

Momo just laid there for a moment.

"She's only like two inches taller than me." Izuku whined.

"Dude quit being so insecure about your height, trust me dating someone taller is awesome." Itsuka slapped him in the chest again. "Now come on, let's give our tall girlfriends a rest and have a sparring match."

Pyrrha helped Momo up, her breath was heavy and she was covered in sweat. She hadn't taken a break yet, and she looked tired, but when her green eyes met his, a wide energetic smile spread on her face. Okay, so she smiled at him whenever they looked at each other. That's what friends do, right? Well… normal friends, Kacchan didn't count. "Pyrrha take break?"

"Sure!" Itsuka jumped onto the mat doing a cartwheel for no reason before stretching with every step she took. She enlarged her hands for a moment and shook them out before tossing the two foam staffs to the side. "Come on Izuku, get your big green butt over here."

"Good job Pyrrha." Izuku nodded at her as he ran past to stand opposite of Itsuka. "You too Momo."

"My pleasure." Momo half moaned, okay, so maybe there was something to Itsuka's threat if Momo was looking so happy getting her ass kicked by Pyrrha.

"Thanks!" Pyrrha beamed.

"Alright alright lover boy, let's make this interesting." Itsuka popped her neck and rolled her shoulders while bouncing down into a fighting stance. "What do you say, if I win, I get to take Pyrrha to a photo shoot."

"You want to make her a model?" Izuku asked, and getting squared into his own fighting stance. "And if I win?"

"Hmm, I'll drop the you and Pyrrha dating thing, and I won't tease you for like a week."

"Alright, but if she doesn't want to you have to respect her wishes."

XXXX

At least it wasn't for an unhealthy cereal this time.

Rather this time she was being asked to model for some clothing company alongside some of her new friends that Izuku has introduced her too. Apparently just like her old world, Huntsmen, or rather Heroes could make a bit of extra money by modeling for companies, though it seemed to be a much bigger deal in this world.

Still, Pyrrha looked down at her exposed cleavage, she was wearing a nightie that went down to just barely met her mid thigh. Though, she supposed that her usual skirt back on Remnant was a bit shorter, but it still made her feel a bit exposed. Largely because she was supposed to be taking photos in this for a magazine. The nightie was a simple red that matched her hair with a golden knot that went around just under her bust and then again right where her hips were.

"Though I suppoppose I do look rather cute." She muttered to herself resisting the urge to run a hand through her hair now that Itsuka was combing it down her back. Itsuka was also wearing Pajamas though hers were more sporty, a pair of blue short shorts and a matching top that exposed her stomach.

"Beautiful." Itsuka Mumbled a comb in her mouth as she styled Pyrrha's hair with her hand. "Izuku would like it."

"He would?" Pyrrha asked looking at herself in the mirror again. Why did that matter? Sure Izuku was just her friend and, oh god did she already have a crush on someone new? Was that allowed? Wasn't she still hung up on Jaune? Was she moving too fast? Was this because he was the first person to give her a chance? Was it because they spent everyday together and she was always so happy to see him? "Why?"

"Because he likes you." Itsuka hummed.

Oh dust why? There was no way that she could go through with what she did with Jaune again. Only this time it was worse! She didn't have the words to properly express herself. Not that she did when she could actually speak the language, but what on earth was she supposed to do. Did Izuku really like her? Itsuka didn't seem like the kind of person that would lie for no reason.

Pyrrha turned her head and looked Itsuka in the eyes. "Why?"

Itsuka smiled and rolled her eyes, placing one hand on her hip. The look in Itsuka's teal eyes told Pyrrha that she was being honest. It was the same look that Nora would give her whenever Jaune showed any sign of interest. "Because he does."

"Oh, umm, well," what was she supposed to say to that? Moving on was one thing, but wasn't this a little too soon? "What do I do?"

"Hmm," Itsuka tapped on her chin. "Has Pyrrha had boyfriend before?"

If that meant that she kissed someone then shoved them into a locker then yes! If it meant actually dating, then no. "Kinda?"

"Was, uhh, recent? Err, not long ago?"

Pyrrha nodded her head, nearly a year of crushing on Jaune, though, she supposed with him she fell for him almost as fast as she was falling for Izuku. Did he get out of that locker okay?

"Then don't worry." Itsuka placed a hand on her shoulder and half hugged her. Were people always so affectionate in this world? Would Izuku hug her? They touched hands a lot, but that was because they needed too! "Izuku is uhh, dense. He'll take a while."

Dense? Again? She was not going through all that again!

"Now come on, they're waiting for us."

Oh right, she was modeling.

**AN: Got sick, decided to update. **


	7. Chapter 7

They let her keep the nightie.

Which was good, she didn't really have pajamas. Well she did, but they were plain. And she. She wanted to uhh. She wanted to uhh, seduce Izuku? Officially. Well not quite seduce, more that she just wanted to see if she could find out if she was in love with him, and if she asked Itsuka or Momo they would say yes, and then Itsuka would hit on her a bit. She asked Mei. Mei just stared at her wondering if she wanted any new babies.

She would ask Izuku, but then that might give him the wrong impression and things could get really bad from there and that would be like asking Jaune for romantic advice and that was just a terrible idea for all parties involved, and if she tried to be coy about it, Izuku seemed like the kind of guy that would think that she had a crush on someone else and then be depressed about it and.

Why was love so complicated?

"Pyrrha?" Izuku asked softly, his wet towel still around his neck, he was out of his hero costume and just standing there, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. She remembered the tight dark grey undershirt he wore under his hero costume that showed off his muscles. Sure she'd seen him shirtless at least three times by now during workouts or just on accident but for some reason that one image of him taking just the top of his costume off stuck out in her mind like a sore thumb. "Is everything alright? You seem kinda spacey."

Right. Izuku was dense. Well, not that dense. Okay, he was kind of dense. Maybe? Well it meant she could try to understand her feelings for him safely.

"I'm fine." She was getting good at this Japanese thing. During patrol today she even managed to tell someone that everything would be alright and tell a villain to stop! She still didn't know a lot of what they were saying but she was getting there, a few more weeks and she might be completely fluent. "I'm just thinking about all that happened."

She reached over to the coffee cup and took another sip of it while staring at Izuku. Her bare thighs were exposed and most of her legs were tucked under herself. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it was supposed to be seductive? Wait, she was supposed to stick her chest out more right? "But do you want to watch a movie with me? It could help us uhh, relax. Did I say that right?"

"You did, you're getting really good at talking Pyrrha." Izuku ran his towel through his hair one last time and smiled at her. "And sure! A movie sounds great, should I make some popcorn?"

"Hmm, no, I'll make it." Pyrrha stood, making sure to straighten all the way to her tippy toes and then bounced back down. Was she doing this flirting thing right? Judging by the red on Izuku's face as his eyes flashed down to her legs she was. Well, Itsuka's theory of Izuku being attracted to her was right. But she knew that much. And she knew that she was attracted to him. But, she just wanted to find out what it was like. Was she being weird? She was being weird, wasn't she? "You can uhh pick the movie, I don't know what's good, and there's still a lot of words I don't know."

"Alright," Izuku smiled and grabbed the remote. "I'll see if I can find something good."

"Just make sure it's not All Might related." Pyrrha stuck her tongue out and headed towards the kitchen. Was it wrong for her to be so happy here? This world, while it wasn't perfect, instead of fighting grimm, she was fighting villains - other people - but even then she still got to help people. Helping people was most of what Izuku and her did. It just felt so peaceful. And she was helping to maintain that peace.

"Hey! I'm not that obsessed with him."

"Itsuka told me to ask you about your All Might underwear." She half sung from the kitchen hurrying to make some popcorn for them.

"I don't own those anymore!" Izuku groaned from the living room, she could almost hear him pouting.

Popcorn: Check.

Couch: Check.

Lights: Check.

Both of them clean and fresh from the shower: Check.

A movie that they both might like: Check.

A blanket covering both of their legs: Check.

Romantic atmosphere: Ehhhhhh?

Romantic tension: Check. Big check. All the check.

Her legs were brushing up against Izuku's as they both watched the movie, it was a cute animated film about a dragon or something, she was only vaguely paying attention to it. Mostly she was eating popcorn and slowly scooting closer and closer to Izuku. Their hands touched in the popcorn bowl and she shot her head up to look at Izuku. Their eyes met and she bit her lip. "Uhh, sorry."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's your favorite word." He chuckled and held up popcorn for her.

Would it be too forward for her to just lean forward and take it? Of course it would be! Him feeding her? That would just be, that would be lewd! She grabbed the popcorn from him and ate it with an exaggerated crunch. "Thanks."

"No problem." Izuku relaxed back into the couch. "You umm, seem to be adjusting well Pyrrha. And I'm really happy you're here."

Her cheeks felt hot. "I'm happy I'm here too. I still don't really know how I ended up here. But, I'm, uhh, happy about it." It beat being dead.

"Do you want to go back? To your home that is?" Izuku's voice sounded unsure, shakey, or just fearful. But the look in his eyes that she had learned to read better than the language told her all she needed to know. "Not that you have to, I mean, it's just if you wanted I would help you."

He grabbed her hand, holding it tight.

Pyrrha squeezed back just as tight and took in a small breath. "I like it here. I really do. I don't even know if there is a way back. But. I. I just feel like I have to. I don't want to." She squeezed his hand hard and let out a choked sob. "I'd rather stay here with you. I like this world."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Izuku muttered. "I was just wondering what you were going to do? What your plan was."

"My plan?" she leaned over placing her head on his shoulder and taking in a deep breath. She really didn't want to go back. But she wanted to find out what happened to her friends. She looked up to the T.V., the movie was nearing its end. What was her plan?

Even if she found a way home, could she really leave Izuku behind? It felt so silly. So trite. She was a huntswoman there, but a hero here. She was helping people either way. She had friends there, she had friends here. But, there was no way to even go back.

She could see herself standing between Jaune, him calling her name, and Izuku, him calling her name. She still cared for Jaune, but she also cared for Izuku. She cared for Izuku a lot. But it was impossible to weigh the two, feelings weren't so tangible.

But maybe she'd know with a kiss?

She looked up at Izuku, locking on to his eyes in less than a heartbeat and moving forward, her arm touching the back of the couch trapping him, her knee between his legs and her head drawing closer and closer.

The moments before the kiss seemed to go on for hours. And the kiss itself was a flash of lightning in her mind.

It was impossible not to compare it to her kiss with Jaune, but that one was muddled with deceit, urgency, and panic.

But the kiss with Izuku. It made things clear. Really clear. There was nothing to muddy the waters, her baggage was left at the shores, and she could feel her heart racing with the briefness of their kiss. Her feelings were clear. She wanted to stay here. With Izuku. For as long as she could.

She pulled back just slightly and rested her head against his laughing. "Sorry. I should have asked."

Izuku blinked. She could see his eyes refocusing on hers for a moment. "I was going to ask if you wanted to try and move in with Itsuka and Momo, but uh, that works too."

Happiness and giddiness washed over her and she rolled off of him, half falling onto the couch with laughter, her legs now across his lap. She was so happy right now. It almost felt unfair.

"Ruby Rose." Her heart raced as she looked at the T.V.

XXXX

When Pyrrha's laughter came to a cold stop, Izuku felt his heart drop. Her eyes were locked onto the T.V. and he focused on it as well. It was a preview for some T.V. show called RWBY. Didn't it just say Ruby Rose? Wasn't that one of Pyrrha's friends?

Pyrrha was talking in her old language again, now standing and pointing at the T.V. tears in her eyes, despite the smile she had on moments ago.

Then she appeared on the screen. An exact copy of Pyrrha.

She. She was a T.V. show?

Or was in one?

Izuku swallowed and pulled on Pyrrha's hand.

She looked at him and dabbed a tear from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just. It's, it's them. It's all of them."

"It looks like its complete. Do you want to watch it?"

Pyrrha sat down next to him. "Is that a good idea?"

"You wanted to find out what happened to them right?"

She nodded her head falling on his chest again. "I just, umm. Okay. Just don't let go."

He didn't.

Not when she kissed someone else. Not when she died.

Not for all ten seasons of a series that he had never heard of before.

**AN: *Twitches***


	8. Chapter 8

So his girlfriend was a kick ass warrior from another world that just so happened to be a T.V. show in his world. All of that he could probably take in stride. But he really had just one pressing question that really needed to be answered.

"Hey Goro, it's me Deku." Izuku groaned the sound of Pyrrha taking a shower was making him very aware of his own attraction to her. It was probably a bad time to see if he could join her, and probably a bit too soon. He didn't even know if they were actually dating. They were kissing a lot. Which was awesome.

"Deku," Goro's dull voice sounded even scratchier than normal. "The fuck did you do now?"

Izuku smiled and raised his eyebrows even though Goro was miles away sitting at the station. "Yeah, hi. I want you to do me a favor."

"Well this should be fun." He could all but feel Goro's eye roll. "What is it?"

"Yeah," Izuku licked his teeth and glared at a random tree he could see out his window. He was tapping his foot and just felt really annoyed right now. At least he'd be able to get Goro to feel like an ass for once. "I want you to do a search for me."

"You have google on your-"

"No! You're doing this. Pyrrha."

There was silence over the phone that was only punctuated by Goro's keyboard. Then more silence. A mouse click. Another. "Ah."

"Right?" Izuku asked, almost laughing. "How the hell did we miss that?"

"In all fairness, I only searched for one word at a time like a colossal fucking dumbass. Man, I need a vacation." Goro groaned. "Alright, so your girlfriend is from a T.V. show. What do you want to do about it?"

He really hadn't thought about that, he mostly just wanted to rub it in Goro's face. "I know this might sound weird, but I think I want to take Pyrrha to meet the creator and actors. A few of them are Heroes right? From what I can tell they're based in America somewhere."

"Texas. And yeah, most of the cast are heroes. Ahh, they're part of the generation where they just had their regular name as their hero name. And they all have the same name as their characters. Huh. Man, Americans sure are egotistical. Anyways, I'll start the filework about your impending vacation. Just let me know when you're shipping out." Goro sighed again and let out a yawn. "Maybe I'll take one too. And sorry for not searching properly. That's my bad."

"It's fine," Izuku scratched the back of his head and sighed. It wasn't like he searched that hard either. But the idea of Pyrrha being from a T.V. show was one that didn't really occur to him. He just got lucky with the streaming service finally getting streaming rights again. Still, apparently it was rather popular and had been airing ten years ago. "I'll talk to her and find out when we'll be leaving. Probably after I brush up on my English."

"Sounds good, on the plus side one of the actresses is apparently fluent in Japanese, two of them, wait, alright, three of them are. They even dubbed their own characters." Goro popped his neck. "I'll see if I can arrange a meeting, make it sound like you're a big fan or something."

"Is that something the police should be doing?"

"You're right. It's not. Good luck Deku."

The line went silent.

Izuku looked at his phone and sighed. He should ask Momo and Itsuka if they wanted to go to America to help Pyrrha reconnect with her uhh, friends and family? Oh god, how on earth was he going to explain this to, to, to well anyone? He could only imagine what Pyrrha must be feeling.

He didn't hear the shower running. Nor did he hear Pyrrha getting dressed. A spark of panic, just a second washed over him. Did she just vanish? No, that wasn't the case. Hopefully. He moved towards the bathroom and knocked likely. "Pyrrha?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was meek, the sound of water dripping to the floor punctuated her sentence.

He swallowed. "Can I come in?"

A pause. Was he being too forward? Was she not understanding his intentions?

"Yeah." She said just as softly this time closer to the door. The lock clicked open.

He opened the door and saw Pyrrha standing there, her damp hair pressed against her bare back while she hugged a towel against her body. Drops of water clung to her face and her green eyes looked like grass covered in morning dew. She looked lost.

"Can I hug you?" He asked, taking a step forward into the bathroom.

Pyrrha looked at him, looked directly at him and bit her lip. She nodded yes.

Even though she was soaked he hugged her as tight as he possibly could. He wanted to let her know that he would always, always, be there for her. It felt like minutes passed while he held her in the bathroom, her wet hair soaking his wherever it touched. She smelled like that strawberry shampoo they bought recently.

"This is by far the longest hug I've ever had, especially with this little clothing." Pyrrha muttered, her cheerful tone working its way back into her.

"How are you doing?" He asked pulling away just enough to look at her smiling at him.

She hummed tilting her head to the side. "Better, thank you. I really needed that hug. It's just, a lot. Realizing that so much of our lives was a show here, and then finding out what happens after my death. And wondering if that's actually what happened, but everything else matched up perfectly, especially how my mom looked, and Argus too. But at least everything worked out. Eventually."

"Yeah," He smiled at her placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say to any of that."

Pyrrha shrugged. "Me neither. I'm just wondering what I am. Am I just a copy of Pyrrha, or am I actually Pyrrha."

"You're Pyrrha, you're the Pyrrha-est Pyrrha to ever Pyrrha."

She laughed. "Okay, you convinced me."

"What really?"

"Yeah, only the real Pyrrha could fall for someone dorky enough to say something like that." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before pushing him back. "But I suppose I'm lucky, I got to live another life and I got to meet you. Someone that I can trust. I might get sad about it all later, but if I'm with you, I know I'll be fine."

He pulled her into a hug again and picked her up spinning her around for a moment. "I feel the same. I'm happy you fell into my life."

Pyrrha let out a shriek, and then he felt something hit his feet. It was her towel. She was naked. He was holding her naked. He stopped holding her and let her back onto the ground before turning sharply. "Sorry I umm, yeah, that wasn't what I umm wanted and-"

"Izuku, it's fine, you just took me by surprise is all." Pyrrha reached down and pulled her towel out from under his feet. "But, do you mind waiting outside for me to get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure."

XXXX

They were on a plane. Heading to some place called Texas, that was in a country called America. So that they could meet the people that were the real life actors of her friends and family. And most of them even had the same names. Ruby Rose, was still Ruby Rose, which was both frightening and exciting, and apparently her quirk was her speedy rose petals.

"Pyrrha?" Momo's soft voice drew her attention back into the plane and back into the now. "Are you okay? You don't have to do this you know."

Pyrrha glanced at the empty seat next to her and the table between her and Momo, as well as the sleeping Itsuka next to Momo. Apparently, Itsuka was afraid of flying, which just seemed strange considering the girl was like a smarter, less funny version of Yang, and just exuded confidence.

"I'm still not sure what's going to happen." Pyrrha placed a hand over her heart and let out a sigh. "I mean, what if I'm just some crazy fan to her? I saw people cosplaying as me online! There were so many good ones."

"Well, you have our word as heroes, and you have all of your knowledge and experience." Momo leaned forward, the soft motherly smile she had relaxed Pyrrha in a matter of moments. If Itsuka was a big sister, then Momo was much more motherly. Weird that they were dating though. Well not weird that it was two girls and now she was thinking silly things again. "And besides, you're the real deal, they'll believe you."

Itsuka snored, whatever drugs she took to make her fall asleep was working great. It was strange to see her drooling, wearing an eye mask, and cuddled up with a baby blue blanket.

"Thank you Momo, I'm grateful to have friends like you and Itsuka." Pyrrha sighed, feeling her heartbeat. She looked out the window and looked out at the mountains beneath her. This world already felt so much larger than her own world. Tokyo had been massive but already they had flown over cities that were just as large. "And thanks for flying us out there as well."

Momo's face went red. "Oh well, don't think anything of it. Itsuka and I were already planning on going on a vacation, you see and well, my father also wanted to make sure that the jet was being used, and I well-"

"Alright!" Izuku placed a hand on the back of Momo's seat making the girl jump ever so slightly. "The pilot said that we'll be landing in three hours." He sat down in his seat next to her and placed his hand over hers. Well, now her heart was beating for a different reason. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm grateful that you all are going so far out of the way for me." She hummed watching as she entwined her fingers with his. "And I'm a little bit nervous."

"I'll be there with you, Pyrrha. You don't have to be afraid." Izuku squeezed her hand tight, his green eyes dancing up at her. "You won't be alone."

That sounded like an important lesson from the last time she died. "Thank you Izuku I-"

A flash came from Momo's direction. She was holding her phone sideways. "Oh uhh, sorry, just ignore that, I just thought it was a tender moment that you two might want to look at again later."

As much as she adored Momo and Itsuka, she was looking forward to some alone time with Izuku. And perhaps this time, she'd even let the towel drop on purpose.

**AN: Had a bad day because of Level Up! So I wrote this and I feel better!**


	9. Chapter 9

There was no doubt about it.

That girl, no, woman, with long dark red hair, grey eyes, and an excitable attitude that was currently squealing in excitement over her boyfriend was none other than Ruby Rose. She was speaking in a different language that Izuku was having problems understanding, having to look towards Momo for translation every so often. Apparently, Izuku made an impression on Ruby and that was why it was so easy for them to arrange this meetup.

Despite Ruby being twenty six.

Which was strange. It felt like time travel.

"And then you were all like Bam!" Ruby spoke in decent Japanese mimicking a punch. "It was so awesome!"

"Forgive her." Weiss's actress who's name Pyrrha knew but just couldn't bring herself to actually call her friend placed a loving hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Her cereal had extra sugar in it this morning."

"Oh!" Izuku jumped scratching the back of his head. "You speak Japanese rather well."

Weiss - that was who she was to Pyrrha - smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my father had me learn it so that we could do business overseas."

Hopefully this Weiss's father wasn't a complete jackass! Still they were in his building it would seem that he funded the first season of the actual show. So, maybe he wasn't a complete uhh, what was the word for it? Tool? Probably. But when should she try to talk to them? She'd been thinking for days about what she was going to say to these people.

What if this was a mistake?

Was it a mistake? What was she doing here? They could be in Japan at Izuku's home right now cuddling and watching a movie or something else! So why was she here?

"Oh!" Ruby finally turned her attention to Pyrrha. Her grey eyes sparkling as she took a few steps forward. "You look just like Pyrrha, have you ever cosplayed as her? You even have the green eyes right, Sarah had to put contacts in for hers! Oh are you a hero too? Do you work with Deku?"

Pyrrha took a step back, trying to stiffle her nervous laugh before it actually began. "I umm, well, I umm."

Why was she stuttering?

She swallowed. "Sorry!"

Ruby squealed and pulled her into a hug. "You even say her line like her! That's amazing! And you're the right hugging height! My face totally goes right into your breasts!"

"Hey!" Weiss stomped her foot, pouting. "Ruby! Story flirting this instant! We're married!"

"Umm Mrs. Rose." Momo spoke softly. "That actually is Pyrrha."

Ruby pulled her head up and looked right at her for a moment. Then jumped back, pointing at her, at Izuku, at Itsuka and Momo while speaking what was either one really really long word in English or just speaking so fast the words were blending together. Pyrrha decided it was the later when the girl paused to take a breath allowing the others to actually get a voice in.

There was a lot of exaggerated moving, pointing, nodding, and at one point Ruby was even trying to pull her own hair out. All of it in a language she only knew a handful of words for. Pyrrha let out a single cough that brought silence two the talking.

"Hello!" She waved smiling at the oh so familiar strangers.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and blinked then at her, then at each other.

Finally Weiss stepped forward.

"Forgive me, Are you really Pyrrha Nikos? The Huntress from Remnant?" Weiss said softly, "I mean you were just supposed to be a character our friend played. Not to sound rude, but this just feels so strange? Can you prove it?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha nodded and reached behind her back were Milo 2. Uhhh whatever iteration Mei had brought it up to and extended the weapon into the spear mode. While twirling it she held it aloft with her Polarity and smiled. "I have Polarity!"

"That could just be her quirk!" Ruby chirped bounding over to them and glaring at the spear though. "Pretty neat though!"

"Uhh Pyrrha," Izuku walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why not do the Aura thing?"

Oh! Right. A semblance could just be the same thing as a quirk. But an Aura. She was the only person in this world that had one. That wasn't to say that everyone here didn't have a soul, rather, that soul couldn't be brought forth to power them up.

With a breath Pyrrha closed her eyes and felt her aura, bringing it out to the surface and surrounding her body in that dull red glow. "How's-"

"Holy-" Ruby started to shout a bunch of words that Pyrrha assumed were swear words while Weiss just stared at her wide eyed.

"Ruby!" Another voice came from behind them. Pyrrha spun and found her heart stuck in her throat. The man she saw entering the room through glass doors was none other than Jaune Arc. Older, his hair a bit longer and he even had a beard now. And the woman behind her, with long red hair and deep blue eyes could easily be mistaken for a younger version of her mother.

Or an older version of herself.

She had been extra worried over her meeting with these two, but it wasn't them that stole her breath away. A girl with red hair and blue eyes that was no older than four or five was currently struggling against her father's hands clasping over her ears. And then there was her. The other her. What was her name in this world again? Sarah? Her belly was swollen.

She was pregnant with a child.

She was glowing in a way that filled Pyrrha with a happiness that she couldn't quite place. And made a desire she had long forgotten come bubbling to the surface.

Was it cliche that seeing this world's version of herself living with this world's Jaune with a happy and growing family made her want to start her own family, albeit with someone other than Jaune? A bit. Perhaps. She was only eighteen after all, but the desire was there.

Jaune and Sara didn't speak much Japanese, but they seemed nice enough, but Pyrrha had a hard time keeping her mind off Izuku for the rest of the meeting.

XXXX

Pyrrha was aggressive.

More so than usual. Far far more than usual. Sure she wasn't unaffectionate, but her all but tackling him to the ground with a kiss was something new to him. New to both of them. She was kissing him hard, her fingers entwining his as she kept his hands well above his head, the thin white shirt she was wearing doing little to diminish the warmth of her skin and the contours of her curves against his shirtless chest. He could even feel her breasts through both the shirt and the red bikini she wore underneath that he had been dying to see her in.

Her long smooth legs tangled with his as she kissed him deeply. It was twice as passionate as any kiss he had gotten from her before. Almost like she was trying to prove something to both of them. But there wasn't any hesitation.

They parted for a second, her green eyes all but dancing as she blushed slightly.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, laughing and relishing the sensation of her fingers sliding down his arms as she sat up on his waist. This was really not how he expected her to be acting after their meeting the other day.

"Sorry!" She squealed bringing her hands up to cover her now red face. "Was that too sudden?"

He grabbed her hands and leaned up to kiss her again. "Pyrrha, don't ever apologize for kissing me alright?"

"Yeah, mmhmm, okay." Her green eyes fluttered for a moment.

"So, what was with that? Not that I'm complaining, I just want to know if I should be prepared for that whenever I take my shirt off." If that was the case he was so going to go shirtless more often around the house. Really, part of his curiosity was to see if he could trigger this response in Pyrrha more.

Pyrrha bit her lip, shifting her legs into a more comfortable position and sitting up right, her hands now gripping his shoulders while he held onto her waist. "This is going to sound really bad. But, you remember when we met Jaune's family?"

How could he forget, Jaune was a nice guy and was really excited to see one of his characters come to life. He also remembered meeting that older version of Pyrrha, Sarah Arc, and her kids. Was this because they met Jaune? The more or less same Jaune that was in her world? Only this one was quirkless. "So this is because of Jaune?"

"What? No!" Pyrrha's eyes went wide. "Well, yes, but, no, I mean, oh please don't get the wrong idea."

"So you're not trying to prove to yourself that you actually love me so you won't go and-"

"Izuku."

"Yes?"

"I love you but please don't be stupid."

"Oh right. Then why the tackle kissy kissy!"

Pyrrha looked down between them biting her lip and shrugged slightly. "So, when I saw their kids, and seeing a version of myself pregnant, I umm, kind of realized I wanted that." She met his gaze again, her head still tilted downwards making her look infinitely cuter. "With you."

Her face turned into a tomato and she clapped both hands on her face nearly falling backwards as she tried to escape him, her legs kicking behind him. "Not right now! There's still so much that we have to do and, we'd have to get married, we haven't even been dating for that long! I'm sorry! I should have just waited! I'm sorry! What am I talking about? Guh, please just ignore me."

Oh.

So.

She.

She.

She wanted to start a family with him. That meant going steady. That meant her staying with him. That meant marrying her. That meant having sex with her. Apparently the key to getting his girlfriend in the mood was to show her pictures of babies. Izuku fought back against his own blush and leaned forward pushing Pyrrha to the ground this time.

She gasped, looking up at him with wide green eyes, her hand still covering her mouth, her long red hair had been freed from her ponytail and was scattered about. She looked so beautiful, the words that had been forming in his head of what he should tell her just felt so much less important than just kissing her.

Pyrrha moved her hands when he leaned in, her fingers running through his hair before he even made contact with her. It was hungrier than he thought it would be. This was his answer to her kiss from moments ago, a deep gnawing desire that just made him want to spend as much time with her as possible.

She was so many things to him. Friend, Partner, Girlfriend. Adding Lover, Wife, and Mother of his children to that list just felt right.

"Pyrrha," His breath sounded far too heavy for what he was about to say. But damn, if her cuteness wasn't just making him want her all the more. She hung on his every breath, smiling up at him despite her embarrassment and her eyes were filled with what could only be love. "I want those things too. The more I think about it the more I want to be with you. I want to be with you for as long as I can. I want to see how far in love I can be with you. I want all of that. But, you're right. We shouldn't just rush into things."

Pyrrha touched his cheek, her light touch felt so inviting and loving that it made him forget all about the hotel they were staying in and that they were supposed to meet up with Itsuka and Momo at the pool. "That makes me happy to hear. But what now?"

"We continue from here." He kissed her again. Not on her lips this time. On her neck. Hands move up under her shirt and touch her sculpted stomach while he moved upwards. "That is if you're okay with that."

"What about Itsuka? And Momo? Aren't they-" She let out the cutest gasp when he kissed her neck again. "Waiting for us."

"I don't think they'll mind." He pulled her shirt up to her chest now revealing that tantalizing red bikini top. He kissed the top of her breast feeling her legs writhe around his waist. "Do you?"

Her answer was another kiss, one that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

They ended up losing their virginity in some hotel room in Texas.

And Itsuka teased both of them mercilessly about their new found hickies. Even if she did sport a few of her own.

**AN: END IS SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10

Technically their first time was in Texas on the floor, bed, shower, and wall of a hotel room.

But this, this was to be their first time doing it at home, in, well, he guessed it was their bed now. Part of him was nervous about the whole thing, but all of him was excited. His first time having sex came out of nowhere so he didn't have time to study or even figure things out! He was sure that he could do things much better this time.

Provided he didn't turn into a pile of goo the moment Pyrrha stepped out of the shower. She had been there an awfully long time. The water had stopped minutes ago. She was probably just as nervous as he was. Maybe even more so. Was it a mistake to schedule sex? Should they have just let things progress naturally and not just have a nice night that would maybe lead to sex? Well, that did sound great, but they both wanted sex.

What if he ruined the mood? It was already awkward. Was it awkward? They were always a little awkward, so awkward was normal, but they didn't want normal, they wanted sexy, but how was awkward sexy? Maybe they should just relax with a movie and let what happens happens. What if he couldn't satisfy her again? What if they messed up? How could he mess up?

What if he didn't get hard? He read that if a guy was stressed, they wouldn't be able to!

Was sex always so complicated?

The door opened and he heard footsteps to his hallway. His door opened and a towel was thrown at his face, blocking his vision as he heard more footsteps. By the time he got the towel off, he only saw the tail end of her red hair and the motion of the bed as she dove in under the covers. One of her very bare legs stuck out.

Pyrrha squirmed in the bed, sliding around where he sat until she was simply laying under the covers, her fingers grabbed at the hem of the covers and pulled it down slightly, first revealing her stunning rich red hair then her verdant eyes that shifted from a lush spring green to a rich forest. She blinked at him, what little he could see of her cheeks were red; her ears matched the tone perfectly. "Hi."

He stared at her for a second and started to chuckle. He needed to remember that as awkward and unsure as he was, Pyrrha was just as much so despite being the most beautiful person in the whole world. "What are you doing?"

"Umm," She wiggled her head up and bit her lip. "Hiding?"

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure if I should get dressed or not because you might enjoy undressing me, but I wanted to show off my underwear but then I got nervous when I opened the door so now I'm hiding under the covers." Pyrrha muttered, pulling the blanket up further and further with each word until only the top of her head remained.

"Oh." Izuku muttered. Why was his girlfriend so cute? "So. Should I hide in there with you?"

"No." Pyrrha stuck her head out once more. "I uhh, like to look at you."

She did? Hehe, well that made him feel a lot better. Wait, didn't he already know that? Oh! "I like to look at you too."

She pulled her head under the covers once more. "That's nice."

That was not what he wanted to have happen. What should he do? Oh! Act with confidence. Right. He could totally do that. He crawled on top of the covers, careful not to touch Pyrrha's body through the covers as he did. He was on top of her, his head directly above hers and his arms on either side of her shoulders.

"Pyrrha," he spoke softly, almost like singing.

A green eye poked out from the covers. "What?"

"I want to kiss you."

"Oh." She moved the cover down just enough to wiggle her head out. "Me too."

He leaned down and kissed her. He intended it to be a soft simple kiss, to ease her into this. But Pyrrha was voracious without her arms, she managed to keep him in that kiss, somehow pulling him deeper into it just by the way her lips moved and the light moan that filtered out from her body. When at long last he pulled away, just enough to look into her eyes once more, she was smiling.

They were going to do this.

"Can I move the blanket?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, smiled and nodded her head.

Awesome, he got to see his girlfriend in her underwear. Again.

He grabbed the corner near the edge and started to pull it back, it was like opening a present. He started longways, trying to make it so when he finally flipped the cover as much of Pyrrha's body would be exposed in the shortest amount of time. Inch by inch, he revealed her body. Her toned arms, her slender waist, strong core, the curve of her hips, and her strong thick thighs.

But she wasn't just wearing any underwear. It was the sexy lacy kind of underwear. A matching set of red bra and panties that were nearly see through was all that his tall, busty, redheaded girlfriend was wearing. They hugged her curves, highlighting her extreme natural beauty while just begging to be taken off.

"Those are new." He muttered leaning down to kiss Pyrrha's stomach.

"Itsuka," Pyrrha moaned at the sudden kiss, her back arching and her hands digging into the covers of his bed. One kiss was doing that? She must have been just as eager for this as he was, if not more so. "Insisted I buy them."

Should he be jealous that his lesbian best friend was telling his girlfriend what sexy underwear to get? Still, Itsuka did have good taste in sexy underwear.

"Do you like them?" Pyrrha asked, her hands now moving up and down his arms while she moaned at his slightest touch. He had one hand moving along the exposed area of her large breasts, cupping it softly and the other hand was moving to her back, keeping her mid arch while he kissed her again and again, moving up towards her chest.

"They make you look very sexy, Pyrrha." He smiled looking up at her from between her breasts. His hand fiddled around behind her back. Bikini tops were a lot easier to remove than a bra. But he had a basic idea of how they worked. There was a clasp in the back that had hooks. He found the clasp and paused for a moment while his fingers worked at it. He pulled it together and then felt it come undone.

Huh. That was easier than he thought.

"But I think they need to come off now, don't you?"

Pyrrha didn't wait. She moved her arms and slipped the bra down her arms and tossed it to the side. She then shot her hands down and grabbed at her panties, she pulled her legs up against his chest and got them off as well, leaving her completely naked. She blinked looking at him with curious green eyes. "Sorry. Should I have let you do that?"

"No," He grabbed one of her bare breasts and kissed the other one. She moaned again. "It was hot watching you do that."

Pyrrha laughed and grabbed his head pulling him into a kiss partially by sliding further down the bed. The kiss was hot, but more importantly it was a distraction as part way through it he felt Pyrrha slipping his underwear off, and grabbing his dick. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I wanted to umm take that off."

"It's fine." He kissed her again. Briefly on the lips, lightly on the chin, and roughly on her neck. "You can take my underwear off whenever you want."

Pyrrha moaned, leaning up and kissing him on his cheek, she moved slightly and bit his ear softly her hot breath sending a warm feeling through his entire body. "Izuku. Can you please? I want you inside me."

He did not need to be told twice.

Pyrrha lay on the bed, softly sucking on one of her fingers while her eyes were locked onto him. Her large, round breasts moved with every one of her breaths; perfect, save for the lone mole that sat on the outer curve of her right breast, but that only served to make her more beautiful. Her legs were spread around his hips and her vagina was presenting itself to him.

He took a moment, and angled himself in.

That familiar sensation of feeling himself enter her sucked away all the unimportant things in his life, connecting him with her and drawing him deeper and deeper into her. Pyrrha's moans echoed through his mind, bringing all focus onto the beauty before him. The way she bit her lip as he slowly entered her, the way her hands grasped at whatever she could, one on the bed, the other her own breasts, made him all the more eager to please her.

Once he was fully inside of her, there was a pause, a delicate thing that was broken before it had even been registered. Pyrrha's hips started to move, urging him to do the same. At first, their awkward thrusts had no rhythm. Then, as though their bodies remembered the act, they grew in tune. Every one of his thrusts sent a shockwave along Pyrrha's body that was most prominent in the way her free breast shook.

And the way she moaned.

Every single one of her thrusts seemed to squeeze his dick tighter and tighter, urging him to continue thrusting deep inside of her, luring him in with her tight wet walls and begging him to cum. He was getting there. And so was Pyrrha, her moans growing louder and her upper body beginning to writhe with pleasure.

She kept her eyes closed shut, back arched, breasts bouncing, hands grasping.

He grabbed onto her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. There was no escape now. Not even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, there was no way that he would ever run away from the woman he loved!

"Izuku," Pyrrha, moaned her green eyes fluttering open just before she screamed. "I love you!"

Fuck! She was so cute!

He came inside of her. All the strength leaving his body and he fell down to the side of her. Grabbing onto her and holding her tight so that he could continue to kiss her.

"I love you too."

"That's nice." Pyrrha muttered, the post sex daze setting in as she snuggled up next to him. Her firm butt pressing up against his junk. "Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"How long do I have to wait to have sex again?"

"It goes faster if we kiss more."

"Oh." Pyrrha rolled over and pinned him to the bed. Her body loomed over his as her breasts swayed lightly. "Then let's hurry it up."

XXXX

To be honest, Pyrrha never thought that her life would end up like this.

Not the living in peace part with a loving husband and and several friends, that had always been in her dreams. But the whole living in another world.

And being happy about it.

It was such a strange thought to have, holding her and Izuku's infant daughter in her hands. What a wonderful past five years it had been, but now her and Izuku were to begin a new chapter of their lives.

As parents.

Part of her didn't know if they were ready for that.

**AN: THE END! Thanks for enjoying this fic :D it was fun! **


End file.
